


there hath past away a glory from the earth

by tigriswolf



Series: Alternate Universe [237]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apocalypse, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Tiberius Kirk died on Delta Vega, but that is not where everything went wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there hath past away a glory from the earth

**Author's Note:**

> Title: there hath past away a glory from the earth  
> Fandom: Star Trek reboot  
> Disclaimer: not my characters; title from Wordsworth  
> Warnings: AU  
> Pairings: none stated  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 260  
> Point of view: third 
> 
> Notes: this is the very first Trek fic I started, right after I saw the movie for the very first time. Seven viewings and a couple months later, it’s finally done.
> 
> Written in 2009.

James Tiberius Kirk died on Delta Vega, but that is not where everything went wrong.

Two worlds lost, half a fleet destroyed, and finally the misplaced ship was blown to pieces, scattered among the stars. With both Earth and Vulcan gone, the Federation crumbled.

Over twelve billion sentient lifeforms murdered for no reason any of the survivors knew. Trillions more dead in the wars that ensued. Not to mention all the rest killed as the planets imploded.

James Tiberius Kirk died on Delta Vega, ripped apart by a predator that was never documented. He should never have been on that planet; he should have been in the captain’s chair of the USS Enterprise—but that is not where everything went wrong.

Everything went wrong on the day of his birth, when a Romulan mining vessel commanded by a mad captain who had yet to be born attacked the Kelvin and rewrote the destiny of an entire universe.

Sometimes, Dr. Leonard McCoy(no one calls him Bones anymore) wonders what would’ve happened if Spock hadn’t marooned Jim on that ball of ice, if the Enterprise hadn’t gone to rendezvous with the fleet, if Nero hadn’t destroyed the Earth. But that way lies madness and he’s one of the few doctors left who can help the survivors of Earth. He needs to be here now, not pondering what-ifs and could-have-beens. 

He’s a doctor, damnit, not a dreamer.

(James Tiberius Kirk died on Delta Vega, and an old misplaced Vulcan with him, and no one knows that’s not how it was supposed to go.)


End file.
